1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for obtaining dental impressions on patients, and more particularly, to those devices that involve the use of moldable substances that are forced to conform to the shape of the oral and dental structures being worked on for its accurate, prompt and reliable reproduction to be used in the fabrication of dental prosthesis, also to be able to isolate the tooth area from the cheek, tongue and any adjacent mucosa for the purpose of using rotary instrumentation for any type of cutting instrument in the area and not causing trauma or damage to any adjacent tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a dentist takes an impression using conventional means available, a patient's saliva, inner walls of the oral cavity and tongue usually interfere with the procedure. There are a number of other dental procedures requiring the minimization of this interference, such as, fluoride, bleaching, bonding, tooth preparation, periodontal and other similar treatments. Many techniques have been used in the past to control these interfering factors, including the use of suction means, cotton and a quick efficient professional. However, the results have varied depending, among other things, on the cooperation of the patient, ability of the dentist and difficulty of the case.